Love Can Be Mended
by juuban
Summary: HitsuHina, two childhood "friends". Like each other, but love isn't love without obstacle. Bad at summary. R&R please!
1. 1: Life is just full of shit sometimes

My first fanfic request from ForeverMomoShiro! Thank you for requesting me, I'm so happy ;w;  
Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, the lot story also belongs to ForeverMomoShiro  
And I decided to concentrate on this and so, 'An Unimaginable Story' is on hiatus right now -_- Idk with me, I'm just having a writer's block -_-

Chapter 1

Life is just full of shit sometimes

"Hey, how's today, Momo?" A certain white-haired boy ran toward a girl with braided chocolate hair.

The girl turned around, "Oh, Toushiro! I've got loads of works today.. You're lucky to not have the same classes like me!"

Toushiro, the boy, laughed heartily and ruffled Momo's hair, making her pouting more, because the braid she had hardly made got into a mess in less than a minute because of Toushiro.

"Shiro-chan!" Momo shouted Toushiro's nickname.

Toushiro's now the one who's pouting, "Shut up, bed wetter Momo!"

"You're the one who shut up, Shiro-chan~"

Hitsugaya Toushiro and Hinamori Momo, the two of them were childhood friends. As they were childhood friends and their houses were near each other, they got especially close, until they gave nicknames to each other, and even calling each other with their given name.

"All right, I got soccer's activity coming up. See you later, bed-wetter!" Toushiro ruffled her hair once more, ignoring her protest, and ran to the field.

"Shiro-chan!"

"Hey, Momo! Still not going to confess to him?" Now someone hit her shoulder playfully from behind, and when she saw who did it, it was Matsumoto Rangiku, one of her friends.

"What do you mean, Rangiku-san?" Momo blushed, "I don't have any feeling for him!"

"You always say that but your face tells otherwise!" Rangiku teased, "You can just quickly told him you loved him! Like me and Gin~" She stared at the field, where her current boyfriend, Ichimaru Gin, was coaching the soccer team. Their gazes then met each other, and Rangiku blew a flying kiss to him, which he answered with a wide smile while waving at her.

Momo stared at the scene with sigh. She _actually _wanted to do that with Toushiro too! "It's not that easy, Rangiku-san… I'm not like you…"

Rangiku sighed, "Well, you're too shy for sure! Be confident, and just shout out I LOVE YOU SHIRO-CHAN! is fine I think…"

"Like this!" Rangiku waved to Toushiro, who just raised his eyebrow questioningly and then she sent a flying kiss too, which made Toushiro pointed at Gin, like saying 'He's-your-boyfriend-not-me'. Momo only saw at them while laughing.

"Anyway, try it, Momo!" Rangiku shoved her forward, and Momo now could see Toushiro clearly from the window.

Momo just smiled shyly while giving him a thumbs up, and this time, Toushiro also smiled widely and giving her a thumbs up too as a response.

"There." She could hear Rangiku snorted behind her, "Doing like this isn't hard at all, isn't it? I wonder what happened to high schooler nowadays, they're too shy!"

"Is it true, there's a new student at your class, Toushiro?" Momo asked Toushiro when they went home together, their houses were located in the same way, after all.

"Yeah." Toushiro answered, "Her name is Kurosaki Karin. Ichigo was shocked when he realizes that they have the same surname, but other than that, she looks like the same high school girl for me."

"Rangiku-san said she seemed a bit arrogant, though."

Toushiro shrugged, "You know I don't really get attracted to girls."

"But you're popular enough, Shiro-chan. Are you really haven't fallen in love with someone?"

Toushiro twitched, "Can you stop calling me Shiro-chan? And no, I have fallen in love with someone, until now, and won't change."

"Really? Who is it?" Momo asked in surprise, she had just heard this!

"No telling." Toushiro suddenly stuck his tongue at her, "Hey, should we race until your home? Who arrive first, will buy the other a watermelon!"

Momo pouted, she still had not gotten the answer! "But Shiro-chan!"

"Ready, bed-wetter Momo?" He smiled playfully. "Let's go!"

"Shiro-chaaaaaaaan!"

"Ah, sorry." Toushiro bumped someone while running in the hallway in school, Kurosaki Karin, he identified the person.

"Yes, I am sorry too. You are Hitsugaya Toushiro-kun, aren't you?"

Toushiro huffed, he was rushing to the teacher's room to get the stuff for the next class though, "Yeah. Now I'm rushing, so excuse me-"

"Can you meet me later?" Karin suddenly asked, making Toushiro froze, "Meet me after school?"

"What?" He finally responded, "Why do you want to meet me?"

"Ah, you're so stupid! Of course I want to tell you something. Isn't it obvious?"

Then she left, leaving Toushiro who was dumbstruck. Not that he was stupid, no, but he already knew that Karin had, most probably, planned to confess to him. During his high school life, he had already been asked by many girls to meet them after school because they wanted to tell him 'something', which ended up being a confession. And well, you could say he had been fed up with the seemed-endless confessions, and he absolutely didn't want to add one more heartbroken girl on his 'have been refused' list.

Unfortunately for him, he was in the same class as Karin, so he could not just escape from the class freely because he seemed to feel Karin's eyes watching him throughout the classes, and it irked him.

"Toushiro!" Karin happily skidded toward him after the class was over, making his friends that were packing their bags stared at him with weird stare because Karin's voice was loud, obviously. The new girl even had called him with his first name!

"Toushiro, so see you later!" Ichigo and Renji, his friends, waved to him while smile teasingly. Toushiro already thought that they would laugh at him outside the class.

After everyone had gone outside (with most of his classmates stared at him with curiosity in their faces), Karin turned around and smiled at him.

"Toushiro, you know what?" She said with eyes fluttering, while holding his hands, "I want you to know that since the first moment I've met you…"

Toushiro tried to avert his gaze from Karin's piercing eyes, "I have to go quickly, so-"

"TOUSHIRO!" Karin yelled impatiently, and now she's even cupped Toushiro's face with her hands, forcing Toushiro to stare at her face directly, "I LIKE YOU. CAN YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND?"

Then she kissed him. Kissed him right on the lips, not on the cheek, not on the hand, but on the LIPS in addition, it was his first kiss!

"So, it's officially, right?" Karin finally let go of him, and now she shyly turned away from him, "Meet you tomorrow, Toushiro! Kyaaa!" She squealed while grabbing her bag and ran outside.

"Wait!" Toushiro shouted, but she already ran outside, leaving Toushiro alone in the class.

With a sigh, he decided to talk to Karin tomorrow and cleared up the misunderstanding. He wasn't going to accept Karin, since he already had someone he loved… He sighed while picking up his bag and walked outside too.

"Toushiro… Congratulations." Toushiro froze when he heard a voice coming from next to him when he stepped outside from the door.

He turned to the owner of the voice with shock, "Mo- Momo…."

Momo smiled to him, which was forced, obviously, "Congratulations! You finally got your first girlfriend! So.. I'll go home first, because my mother called me earlier, so I just want to tell you.. that." Momo then turned around and ran away.

"Wait, MOMO! MOMO!" Toushiro tried to chase Momo, but she suddenly become so fast, she already disappeared when Toushiro tried to look for her. "Momo… I'm sorry.."

He sighed again for the umpteenth time. Life is just full of shit sometimes.

To be continued..


	2. 2: I miss you

Disclaimer: Plot story is **ForeverMomoShiro**. Characters are Tite Kubo's.

**ForeverMomoShiro** is currently writing a story too, so support her story as well! ^^ Special thanks for **fruitcups ahoy **for editing my works! I make a lot of silly mistake and I think I need to learn more! Thanks for your help :D And thank you for the reviews, guys, you are awesome :)

Chapter 2

I miss you..

"Momo, why have you been avoiding me recently?" Toushiro was finally able to confront Momo in front of her house after she had successfully avoided him for about 3 days.

"What is it, Toushiro-kun? I have to go to school.." Momo tried to walk away from him.

"Oi!" Toushiro grabbed Momo's arm, "Momo, look into my eyes!"

Toushiro turned Momo's body to face him, "Between Karin and me, we have no relationship at all. That kiss was a misunderstanding."

"Toushiro... It hurts..."

"But you need to know-!"

"Toushiro, Momo, what are you doing?" A voice cut them off, and they turned to see Rangiku and Gin.

A frown appeared on Rangiku's face, while Gin with his usual smile followed Rangiku. Momo saw an opportunity while Toushiro was distracted and she quickly snapped her wrist out of Toushiro's hand and ran besides Rangiku, "Rangiku-san, Ichimaru-san, let's just.. go to school.."

"Eh? But-!" Rangiku stared at Momo, then at Toushiro, then at Momo again, and continued this until Momo grabbed her hand and took off. Toushiro could see Rangiku's curiosity, as her mouth kept moving in protest while she was hauled away.

"Ya made a mistake, eh?" Gin sneered, "Ya need to learn more, kid."

Toushiro twitched. He didn't like to be called 'kid' or 'brat' or stuff similar like that, it made him look like a kid when he was already 17.

"This is none of your concern, _sir._" Toushiro tried to answer respectfully; Gin was his teacher after all and he had enough trouble as it was.

"It is none of my concern but Rangiku seems so enthusiastic 'bout yer relationship." Gin smirked, "If ya can finish yer problem by yerself, that's fine. But if ya are unable to, prepare for Rangiku's anger." He chuckled while walking away.

Toushiro sighed. He really, really had enough trouble for now.

. . .

"WHAT? REALLY? WHAT A JERK!" Rangiku shouted in anger while slamming textbook shut on the table.

"Rangiku-saaaan!" Momo tried to stop her friend's anger as her classmates looked on with interest.

Rangiku clenched her fist. After Momo had told her what happened three days ago on the way to school, she was feeling depressed with her best friend's love story. _No wonder Momo was not so cheerful recently_, Rangiku noted and scolded herself. She shouldn't have been so busy recently; she should have been able to stay with Momo.

"We need to confront her." Rangiku spoke up, "Kurosaki Karin."

"No, Rangiku-san! Please don't!" Momo clutched Rangiku's arm, "If Toushiro likes her, let him be. Love depends on two people falling in love with each other. If it's only me loving him, it's only..." It was hard for her to speak, "One-sided love."

"But you can't leave it like that! Toushiro isn't the kind of guy that kisses a girl on the first day they go out!" Rangiku shouted, "You can't give up!"

"I don't know... Rangiku-san, I don't know..." Momo put her head on the desk, not wanting her classmates and Rangiku to know that she was starting to tear up again. 'Love' was a topic that had become so sensitive to her lately. She liked to watch sad romance movies and spend hours crying for the main character when it was over. She bit her lip; in reality, love was nothing like a movie.

"Momo..." Rangiku said gently, "Think again, if you really like Toushiro than don't give up on him. I don't think Toushiro can kiss a girl on the first day of their relationship, if they really dating at all. Calm down and take a deep breath, okay?" She said softly and returned to her seat to take out the books needed for the first lesson.

'_If you really like Toushiro...'_Momo thought bitterly '_Toushiro... I miss you..'_

_. . ._

"Toushiro! Toushiro, Toushiroooo!"

"Oh, she really doesn't give up."

"Shut up, Ichigo." Toushiro nudged his friend, a laughing teenager by the name of Kurosaki Ichigo. They were now at lunch, or what was supposed to be lunchtime, but even Toushiro wasn't having a good time. That woman, horrible woman, Karin, was chasing him literally everywhere!

The first day after that _HORRIFIC_incident, Karin was telling everyone she and Toushiro were dating. This made Toushiro's friends gape in surprise, and making him wanted to go home from school. In the end, he and his friends tried to convince everyone that was not true, and not everyone believed him of course, but he didn't care. What he cared was only Momo's opinion, but she disappeared miraculously when Toushiro was searching for her during break times.

The second day after the incident, Karin tried to ask him to go shopping, which he refused. When asked, he stated that he had said 'yes' to her confession accidentally, but everyone heard it. Karin became embarrassed afterwards, but again, he didn't care if he was labelled as 'jerk' by her or not. At least it would make her keep her distance from him, he thought. Then again, Momo didn't hear about that incident since she was in another class and she was too occupied in her mind to hear gossip.

On the third day after that incident, Karin came to his desk and said '_You naughty boy! You tried to become a bad guy, huh? But I won't give up, I will melt your cold heart!_' This shocked him and everyone else who heard it. For some reason, Karin was too stubborn. Toushiro wanted to refuse again, but Karin had already walked away while smiling, like she had an idea to make Toushiro hers. Whatever that plan was, Toushiro was sure he wouldn't like it.

It was the fourth day since the incident; Toushiro wanted to move classes, transfer to a new school, and do whatever it took as long as he didn't meet Karin because she was so lunatic. He came to school lifeless when Momo still wouldn't talk to him, but Karin was at the school gate and waiting for him. She tried to hold his hand, which he refused. But she didn't give up and tried to chat with him, to which he also stayed silent. Now at lunch, she wanted to ask Toushiro to eat lunch with her, and Toushiro really couldn't bear it anymore. He ended up hiding on the roof with Ichigo, but he could hear Karin's yell searching for him.

"Look, you really should accept it, man!" Ichigo besides him said, "She's a crazy girl, she can do anything!"

"I don't like her!" Toushiro growled, "You know I only like... um, that one girl, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, but that girl is ignoring you right now, and it's all because of that kiss incident!" Ichigo laughed, "Anyway you really should do something about Karin, if you really want to talk to your_love_ again!"

Toushiro blushed. "What can I do? I already refused and she's coming back again!" he yelled in frustration.

Ichigo shrugged, "Maybe you should say that you love Hinamori. Then she can screw off and search for another guy?"

"She'll end up threatening Momo, based on her personality... I can't let her be hurt anymore because of me." Toushiro sighed. This problem was making his head ache.

"Well then, let's just think a way with Renji and the others." Ichigo suggested, "Now let's eat! I'm starving!"

Ichigo happily opened his lunch box while Toushiro opened his. As he ate, his mind wandered.

'_I miss our stupid bickering, your voice, and you.. I miss you, Momo...'_

To Be Continued..

I decided to take it slow and let the story progress slowly, hope you all don't mind, because there's not much HitsuHina here, only they said they missed each other… I think there'll be HitsuHina moment in the next chapter! Thank you again for reviewing, and sorry for not being able to reply you all personally. But I read all the reviews and I'm feeling grateful :)


End file.
